ADIOS
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Valkirya Chronicles. Despedida de Ramal e Isara a partir del capitulo 18. Espero que os guste


**Hola a los que estén leyendo esta historia en este momento. Antes de que se me olvide,decir que tanto los personajes como la historia no me pertenecen a mi,si a su legitimo autor. Además, absteneros de leer esto si no habéis visto hasta el capitulo 18 de la serie.**

**Cuando vi como aquel soldado disparaba hacia Isara y Rosie en aquel fatídico episodio,no podía creerme que esta hubiera muerto. Hubiera esperado cualquier otra muerte menos la suya y me quedé tan impactada que no empecé a llorar hasta una media hora después, cuando por fin asumí lo que había pasado y aun hoy,al pensarlo,se me inundan los ojos de lágrimas. **

**yo...de verdad que creía fervientemente que habría un final feliz para Ramal e Isara. Nunca hubiera imaginado que algo así podría llegar a pasar y son estas cosas las que hacen que odie al creador de la historia durante un tiempo y es algo que nunca les perdono.**

**Así que,sintiendo que tenía que descargar esta pena por algún lado, aquí me ayo, presentándoos esta historia de Valkiria Chronicles. No encontraba la opción para subirla por ese nombre,pero eso no me iba a detener.**

**Aquí os dejo con la pequeña despedida de una pareja en la cual yo,al menos,habia puesto muchas esperanzas.**

_ADIÓS._

Ramal se encontraba en su cama,envuelto hasta la cabeza con las sábanas para que ninguno de sus compañeros de barracón pudieran ver en el mal estado en el que se encontraba.

¡Joder!.

¡Si,al menos,hubiera podido despedirse de ella!.¡Si hubiera podido decirle que era lo que sentía en realidad!.

Recordaba todas las veces que había estado a solas con Isara,observando como esta cuidaba con mimo e infinito cariño el tanque de su padre,y se maldijo una y mil veces por no haberle dicho lo que sentía por ella en aquellos momentos.

Cualquiera de ellos hubiera sido perfecto,aunque...siempre recordaría que el mejor de todos había sido ese día que la había llevado al mercado de la ciudad.

Este la había visto dirigirse hacia la salida de la base con sus ropas de paisano, así que se había dirigido corriendo a conseguir un coche para llevarla a cualquier sitio que ella quisiera visitar, aunque ese lugar fuera la mismísima Luna. A él no le importaría conducir mientras Isara fuera con él,a su lado.

Recordaba como se había divertido y como le había encantado pasar todo el día con ella, deseando que las agujas del reloj y el tiempo mismo se detuvieran en ese instante.

Y aquella colina...

Como olvidar donde habían acabado aquel día,en la cima de aquella tranquila colina,contemplando juntos el atardecer,con la ciudad a sus pies.

¡¿Por qué?.¡¿Por qué demonios no se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos en aquel idílico lugar?.¡Era el momento y el lugar indicados!.

Entonces...¡¿por qué?.

Ramal se arrebujó más en las sábanas,mientras sentía que las lágrimas de rabia comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas,empapando la almohada sin que él a penas fuera consciente.

Estaba furioso con aquel malnacido que le había disparado a un ser tan puro como Isara,con su hermano(el comandante Welkin) por haberla dejado en aquel lugar desierto sola en compañía de Rosie,que estaba herida e indefensa. Y,sobretodo,estaba enfadado consigo mismo por ser un estupido cobarde que no se había empeñado en quedarse con ella y que no le había dicho nada de lo que sentía. Si se hubiera empeñado lo suficiente,estaba seguro que Faldio le hubiera permitido quedarse allí y esa desgracia no hubiera tenido lugar,por que él mismo se hubiera interpuesto en la trayectoria de la bala si hubiera hecho falta.

Pero...¡No!. Había sido un estupido y no había hecho nada en absoluto.

Se agitó aun más en las sábanas,llorando sin parar por que no conseguía encontrar una forma de descargar su rabia.

Solo se calmó cuando consiguió dormirse por el agotamiento de no haber dormido en días, sumiéndose en lo que,él creyó,un sueño sin sueños.

Pero no fue así.

Cuando cerró los ojos, se vio a si mismo delante de la tumba de Isara, con una ligera brisa corriendo por el lugar,que agitaba las hojas del árbol que había detrás de la tumba y esparciéndolas por todo el lugar como si estuviera nevando.

También percibió un movimiento a su lado.

Como pensaba que seria algún miembro del escuadrón 7,se volvió hacia quien fuera con expresión seria,sin querer revelar lo que en verdad sentía.

Por eso mismo se quedó aun más congelado en el lugar al ver de quien se trataba.

Isara estaba allí de pie frente a él,sonriendo dulcemente mientras su cabello y sus ropas Darcsens se agitaban con la brisa.

-Hola,Ramal-le murmuró,sin perder la sonrisa.

Este negó con la cabeza y comenzó andar hacia atrás,alejándose de esa visión fantasmagórica.

-No...no...tú...estas muerta-murmuró él a su vez.

Con lo que ella volvió a sonreír y se colocó frente a su propia tumba.

-Vi...todo lo que paso-le volvió a murmurar ella,con lo que él solo se le quedó mirando hasta que Isara alzó la cabeza y lo miró,sin perder esa sonrisa dulce que llevaba pintada en la cara.

-Gracias. A todos. Por quererme tanto.

Ramal solo se quedó allí de pie,paralizado,observándola aun sin creerse aquello del todo.

Este acabó alzando una mano lentamente hacia ella,dejándola descansar en su mejilla, sorprendiéndose cuando notó el calor de su piel contra su mano.

-¿Cómo...cómo es posible?-murmuró mientras notaba como las primeras lágrimas ascendían hasta sus ojos.

-Quería despedirme. Todo ocurrió...tan deprisa que...

No término la frase y volvió a centrar su atención hacia su propia tumba.

Él mismo notó como se agitaba en su cama,pero se obligó a seguir dormido,sin querer terminar aun el sueño para poder confesarse a la chica que siempre había querido lo que sentía. Esa iba a ser su ultima oportunidad.

-¡Te quiero!-le gritó,sin ningún tipo de tacto a su lado.

Isara abrió enormemente los ojos y lo miró,volviéndose hacia él,sorprendida.

-¿Cómo?.

Si no fuera por que Ramal lo sabía,pensaría que aquello estaba teniendo lugar de verdad.

-¡Lo que he dicho!.¡Siempre te he querido!¡Casi desde el mismo instante en el que apareciste frente a mi!-le dijo,con los ojos cerrados y apretando los puños para no perder la fuerza necesaria para decir esas palabras.

Al ver que no oía ningún sonido de donde permanecía Isara,se atrevió a abrir los ojos para comprobar si seguía allí.

Esta le estaba contemplando,con los ojos aun abiertos como platos,con una mano apoyada en su boca,sin saber que decirle.

Ramal se tranquilizó y abrió las palmas,donde se había clavado las uñas por mantenerlas apretadas con tantas fuerzas,y miró hacia un lado.

-Ya sé...que...tú no sentirás nada por mi,pero...tenia que decírtelo. Sé que ahora es demasiado tarde,pero...aun así...

Ramal sintió como su verdadero cuerpo volvía a romper a llorar mientras también lo hacia en el sueño,sin conseguir no parecer tan débil delante de ella.

Pero esta solo se acercó a él y cogió una de sus manos entre las suyas,sonriendo dulcemente de nuevo.

-No sabía nada de eso-le murmuró.-Me hace muy feliz.

El corazón de este pareció dejar de latir ante aquella sonrisa.

-Pero,aunque sea así, tú debes seguir adelante,volver a ser feliz junto a alguien más,por que, así me harás feliz a mi también.

Este siguió observando aquella sonrisa y,aunque fuera en sueños,quería hacer aquello.

Se inclinó hacia Isara y la besó tiernamente en los labios,apenas rozando estos para que ella no se asustara y se retiró poco a poco para observar su reacción.

Esta parecía nuevamente sorprendida,pero volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa que llegó hasta lo más profundo del alma de Ramal, haciendo que sintiera que todo aquello había sido lo más correcto que había hecho en su vida.

Esta soltó la mano de él que aun había mantenido agarrada y se inclinó hacia su tumba,de la que estaba floreciendo una hermosa rosa azul del mismo color que los ojos de Isara y,arrancándola con delicadeza de allí,se la tendió a Ramal,que la cogió con cuidado entre sus manos sin entender demasiado el significado de todo aquello.

-Yo ,de verdad, estoy muy muy muy feliz de saber que sentiste por mi unos sentimientos tan hermosos como esos,pero...no te aferres toda tu vida a ellos,por que,si no,con el tiempo,solo se convertirán en dolor. Y yo quiero que seas feliz. Siempre. Yo soy muy feliz donde estoy ahora. Estoy con mi familia y os protejo desde allí. Nunca me iré de vuestro lado y os protegeré hasta que todos nos reunamos de nuevo.

En ese momento, fue Isara la que se puso de puntillas y besó a Ramal en la mejilla,sacandole los colores al pobre muchacho.

-Ahora,debo irme-le susurró.

-¡No,por favor!.¡No te marches todavía!-le rogó este.

-Debo hacerlo. Del mismo modo que tú debes volver allí y seguir luchando.

-¡Yo no quiero estar en un mundo donde no estés tú!-le dijo este,cogiéndola del brazo, rogándole con los ojos que,por favor,no se marchara.

Pero el brazo de Isara comenzó a hacerse translucido,al igual que todo su cuerpo,mientras comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco.

-Debes volver. Sé que todos conseguiréis traer la paz de nuevo al mundo para que cosas como las que me sucedieron a mi no vuelvan a pasar-le insistió esta.

Y,en el mismo instante en que Isara desapareció completamente,con aquella dulce sonrisa en los labios, Ramal despertó de golpe en la cama de su barracón.

Observó sus manos,donde estas estaban marcadas por sus uñas,ya que parecía haber estado apretando con fuerza estas mientras dormía.

Pero algo le llamó la atención frente a su cara.

Al extender la mano hacia allí, notó algo y,cogiendo aquel objeto, lo llevó hacia la luz que entraba por la ventana del lugar.

Una rosa azul brillaba en todo su esplendor,como si acabara de ser arrancada del lugar donde reposaba.

Ramal sintió como el aire se contenía en el fondo de su garganta,dejandole sin poder decir nada. Lo único que notó fue las lágrimas que surgieron sin aviso por sus ojos y corrieron por sus mejillas hasta quedar olvidadas en las sábanas de la cama.

Todo había sido real.

La visión de Isara ,su declaración, su beso y aquella rosa.

Todo en aquel lugar había sucedido , había sido real.

Había podido despedirse de ella,pero...no solo eso. Había podido decirle sus sentimientos y esta los había aceptado.

Volvió a acostarse en la cama,todavía sin poder creérselo del todo.

Al poco se quedó dormido,pero de una forma muy diferente a la anterior,con la rosa firme ,pero delicadamente,agarrada entre sus manos.

Con una sonrisa en los labios,se dio cuenta de que de verdad la había visto y había podido solucionar todo lo que habían tenido pendiente.

Había podido decirle adiós.

**Fin.**

**Espero no haberos decepcionado con la historia. Aunque ...más que una historia,yo la contaría más como un drabble de despedida de Ramal,algo que me hubiera gustado ver en la serie si no es que a salido ya,ya que después de ver el capitulo 18,me puso a escribir esta historia y aun no he continuado.**

**En el entierro de esta no había podido despedirse como me hubiera gustado y tampoco despúes,ya que Rosie había aparecido por la noche cuando él estaba allí, así que decidí que este era el mejor modo y el más privado.**

**Como siempre,decir que si os ha gustado o no,solo tenéis que dejar un review y os contestaré lo antes que pueda. Por eso no tenéis que preocuparos.**

**Isara,descansa desde el lugar donde te encuentres y protegelos a todos sin perder tu sonrisa.**

**Besos y nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Bye.**


End file.
